


8-Bit

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	8-Bit

“Fire power. That would be handy,” Buffy said wistfully. “Though spitting, not my thing.”

“I believe the bloke’s tossing the things,” Spike corrected, reclining idly on the floor. “Would you hurry up and die already, whelp? ”

“It’s not my fault you chose, Luigi,” Xander said, carefully dodging flying fish and avoiding a watery grave.

“Personally, I always felt Mario kept him down,” Anya commented.

“I still say he’s spitting. And hitting those boxes with his head? That has to hurt,” Buffy said.

“Punching, luv, ‘e’s punching ‘em.”

“But a plumber as a superhero?”

“Cheerleader turned Slayer is more believable?”


End file.
